


Dolphin's Cry

by Ishxallxgood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Grand Prix Final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: Song fic done for Viktuuri to Live's Dolphin's CryTakes place during *this* year's Grand Prix Final Banquet.  Viktor's POV





	

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I hear [Dolphin's Cry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBHmcORu4og) I think if Viktuuri.
> 
> So this happened.

Viktor chuckled to himself as he lifted the glass and took another sip, noting the fact that the last toast had caused Yuuri to wobble slightly and cling onto his arm so that he wouldn’t fall over.  It pleased him to know that although Yuuri had sworn off alcohol prior to entering the banquet hall, it would seem that the universe was against him, as everyone present seemed to have wanted to toast his success, not that Viktor was complaining.  He had spent the better half of the day trying to figure out a way to get Yuuri to drink and he had come up short, so he was more than pleased to know that at least  _ someone _ , namingly Phichit, had a plan, and what a brilliant plan it was.

Evidently Phichit was still bitter about the fact that he had missed Yuuri's brilliant display last year, and was more than aware of the fact that Yuuri would insist on not drinking tonight. Luckily for Viktor, and the world, Phichit was also the one who had spent the past five years training with Yuuri and knew him better than anyone there, and it was Phichit who had initiated the first toast. It was also Phichit who had fluttered around the room whispering to everyone present to toast Yuuri's success. By the time they had made their way around the room, Yuuri was already four glasses in and Viktor was giddy with anticipation.

The smile on Viktor’s face grew wide as Yuuri pulled at his tie, loosening it as he stumbled over to the dance floor, poised and ready to go.  The way that Yuuri was bathed in light, that sparkle in his eye, the flush of his cheeks, it all reminded him of that night.  That magical night in which he was swept away, with nothing left to say, standing there like some helpless fool.  Oh he had been lost in a swoon of peace, and when it was all over, he was consumed with the thought of finding Yuuri again, telling himself over and over again that when the time was right, Yuuri would come sweetly to him.  

How sweetly Yuuri did eventually come to him, it was more than he could have ever imagined. The past eight months was pure bliss, and Yuuri had accepted his proposal to coach him with much more vigor than Viktor could have ever imagined, then again, it  _ was _ Yuuri who first brought up the idea.  

Pulling himself away from the memory, Viktor gladly gave himself away to the music when Yuuri beckoned for him again, allowing love to lead him as he collided with Yuuri, falling instep to a dance he didn’t even know he knew.  He could feel it in his bones, in the air they breathed, he could practically see the road rise up to meet them where they were.  As they moved as one, Viktor felt as if they had never left, that the time in between now and that perfect night a year ago was nothing more than just a dream.  

Oh what a blissful dream it had been, falling, falling so hard and so fast for someone he barely even knew.  Throwing away everything he had worked so hard on for the past twenty years on a whim, for a chance to see that boy again, for a chance to feel alive again, and oh what a chance it was.  Life had been like a shooting star, but like that star he had been burning out, streaming across the sky for the world to see, to love, only to implode, utterly alone before he would crash to the ground and become nothing.  He had been so lost, so alone, seeking something, someone, anyone, and coming up empty every time.  Eventually everything he did had seemed like such a waste of time, and then, and then that brilliant man brought him into his orbit and dragged him down into his rose garden of trust.  That brilliant man had ignited something within Viktor’s soul and then disappeared from his world, leaving him wanting, longing for more.

Viktor blinked back to reality as the song ended, as their friends surrounded them again, pushing more glasses into their hands, more words of congratulations circling them.  A crazy fog surrounded him as he desperately tried anchor himself in reality, but the air around them, the flush if Yuuri's cheeks, the smell of Yuuri's musk, intoxicated him and made everything hazy, everything except his beacon of light,  _ his _ Yuuri.  He couldn’t remember where in time he was, did they ever even leave this place, but then the light caught that glint of gold on his finger, and he could feel his heart swell within him.

“Victoooooor!~”  He heard Yuuri purr, sending shivers down his spine, and he flashed Yuuri a smile which read, ‘ _ come to me. _ ’

Before he could process what was happening, Yuuri had launched himself at him, wrapping his legs around Viktor’s waist as he clung to him, muttering a string of incohesive words, rapidly switching between English and Japanese.  In that moment all Viktor could do was try and breathe, as his whole being was being consumed by Yuuri’s light.

Nothing else mattered right now, not the future, not the past, all that mattered was this moment, here and now.  Viktor didn’t care that he couldn’t breathe, he didn’t care that everyone was watching them. The world could use a little love, he was tired of being so lost, especially now that he had been found in Yuuri’s love.  Love would lead them now, she would lead them down this uncertain road, she would lead them to where they needed to go.

He could hear the dolphin’s cry, singing ‘ _ la da da, da da da. _ ’ 


End file.
